This invention relates to displaying characters on a dot-matrix display.
Devices such as computers, telephones, watches, pagers, and personal digital assistants can display data to a user on a dot-matrix display screen. Characters can be formed on the display by turning certain pixels xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d and other pixels xe2x80x9coff.xe2x80x9d The alignment of xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d pixels creates the appearance of characters on the display screen.